fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Republic of North America
The Soviet Republic of North America, also known as SRNA and The New Soviet Republic is a micronation in Western Maryland, USA. The micronation claims it is the legitimate successor to the former Soviet Union and also claims territory in Antarctica and Northern Africa. It is recognized by and belongs to the Micronational Professional Registry and has been given Fifth World status. The SRNA is also a member of the Organisation of Active Micronations. History On October 16, 2006, The Soviet Republic of North America declared independence from the United States, claiming to be the legitimate successor to the former Soviet Union. President Zachary Vercetti was overthrown in 2007. Territory The SRNA claims the disputed Bir Tawil Triangle in Northern Africa, a region in Antarctica, an island between Canada and Greenland, and it's main centre at Alakatoon and Bratton. The only area in effective control though is the area around Alakatoon and Bratton, and its embassies. SRNA Maintains it is the legitimate claimant of the Bir Tawil Triangle; it claimed it on December 2, 2009. National Growth Under the leadership of Takata, SRNA has seen unprecedented growth. The nation's territory has expanded by almost 500 percent, The number of citizens has tripled, more than 6 embassies and consulates have been opened, and alliances continue to be created. The SRNA has become very ambitious and is well on its way to becoming a micronational superpower. Takata has said "Our nation has grown, we aren't small anymore; today, our crimson flag flies on every continent, including Antarctica. This is proof to the dedication of our people and patriotism to our nation." The nation seeks to continue rapid growth and become a micronational superpower. Diplomacy One of the major goals of the Takata administration is growth in diplomacy. When he began his term as president, the nation had no allies, it had no embassies, and was virtually unheard of. Today, SRNA has at least eight allies, operates ten embassies and consulates and plans on opening at least nine more. The new citizenship laws have grown the nation dramatically. Today, a New Soviet Flag flies on every continent, including Antarctica. Recent Territorial Claims Takata has greatly expanded the nation. Before his presidency, the nation only consisted of Alakatoon and Bratton. Today, it also has a large territory in Antarctica (Soviet Antarctica), Northern Africa (Soviet Africa), and Hans Island. Though, unrecognized, SRNA would be or is the 17th largest country on Earth. His claims on the African territory is disputed by NottaLotta Acres. The claim by NottaLotta Acres was given up in early January, 2010, SRNA being the lone claimant until January 25, 2010, when a rogue nation, the Grand Dukedom of Bir-Tawil claimed the land, which SRNA does not recognize. Citizenship Citizenship in the SRNA is unique in how it is determined. When a person gains citizenship, all of his or her immediate family members (i.e. mother, father, brother, sister, child) gain citizenship by family relation, so the actual number of citizens is hard to determine. Anyone related to a New Soviet citizen can claim citizenship. Proposed Flag Change The people of the SRNA have wanted to obtain a more individual identity, separate from the former Soviet Union and a flag change has been proposed. The referendum to change the flag has not yet been scheduled, but the nation is split between the current (USSR) flag and the new flag. Legitimacy There are many micronations claiming the various parts of Antarctica and The Bir Tawil Triangle. The Soviet Republic of North America does not dispute their right to do so, and does not claim it has exclusive rights for the territorial claim. The SRNA will recognize the existence of these entities if they don't dispute the independence of the Republic. The SRNA, like most micronations, retains the goal of international recognition, though the SRNA government claims sovereignty is independent of recognition. Known Allies In order by date they became allies: Republic of Molossia Republic of West Antarctica Most Glorious People's Republic of A1 (treaty pending) Kingdom of Camuria and Althacia Principality of Vikesland Republic of Taigh a Bata Empire of Austenasia Republic of Azusa (treaty signed) Royal East Prussia Republic of Markland Rumassian Democratic Republic Dictatorship of Dorzhabad Ritzakstan External Links Official Website Category:Micronations Category:Antarctic Micronations Category:Socialist Micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Nonextant Nations